The Roads We Take
by 4evermediatorlover2010
Summary: Post PP Danny and Sam make different decisions after high school and now four years later they meet again. Four crazy years for Danny and four years of uncertainty for Sam mix together and things are about to get a little hectic for Danny, Sam, Tucker, and my OC Taylor. Ghosts, time traveling, and DXS! R&R Please! Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Well here's the fic that has kind of mashed its self with another fanfic I had, but I decided not to continue. So it's kind of a Mediator (Mediator Series by Meg Cabot) but it kind of isn't since none of the characters are in this story, but the idea of a mediator is mentioned so disclaimer for that. I think I almost know how I want this story to end but since I'm still not sure it might take me a while to update. I'll try but i have school so I'll do my best :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or any other brands mentioned in here. **

_"Wait!" I turned around and there she was. The person who was leaving me behind, for the best of course. I wanted nothing more but for her to stay but she wouldn't be able to flourish to her greatest potential if she did. Her amethyst eyes bore into mine searching for any reason to stay but I hid my pain and sadness far to well. With a burst of energy, she ran at me, swung her arms around my neck, and kissed me. It was our goodbye kiss. We both poured everything we had into that one last kiss. _

_When we separated, she looked into my eyes one more time, turned, and ran outside my house. She quickly got into her cab heading to the airport. I stood in the doorway. I didn't wave a goodbye. Didn't scream the words I wanted to say. Nor did I whisper how much I loved her. I only stood there and watched as she drove away, leaving Amity Park three days after graduation._

_That was the last time I would ever see Sam Manson...or so I thought..._

~~~~~~~Four years later ~~~~~

A grown, twenty-two year old Danny Fenton stood in his old room picture frame in hand. In that picture were three people-himself and the two best friends anyone could ask for. It was a picture of the infamous Amity Park trio, well at least they were infamous when the picture was taken in their freshman year of high school. Now in days if you just moved to Amity Park, surely your next door neighbor would come right away with a batch of cookies in hand and tell you all there is to know about the town. And that includes the Disasteroid incident, the ghosts who use to wreak havoc over Amity Park just a couple of months ago before the Treaty of Two Worlds was finally agreed on and signed. Also, your neighbor would fill you in on the Fentons, Amity Park's world known ghost hunters who lived not to far from downtown Amity.

But of course, you cut your neighbor off right before they're about to move on to the next topic. Danny Phantom.

You've heard all about Earth's hero and how with the help of his best friends, family, ghosts, and the leaders of the world came up with a plan to save the planet from total disaster. You know all about a boy-well not really a boy anymore-named Tucker Foley. One of Danny Fenton/Phantom's best friends who gave up his place as mayor to major in business and now owns his own business researching and developing the latest technology and not to mention ecto-technology. His business is sure to reach the multi millions soon enough.

Next, you ask yourself and your new neighbor 'Wait a minute whatever happened to Sam Manson, Danny Fenton's ex-girlfriend?' She responds that no one, not even Danny himself knows. Right after high school, she left and vanished from the media.

So here Danny stands, picture in hand and ready to leave Amity for a new life, wondering what did happen to Sam? Sure you've heard she was working towards opening up her own art studio and about to finish up her bachelor degree but that was almost a year and a half ago. His mind almost starts to take a trip down memory lane when he hears a honk outside. Danny sets down the picture on ledge of his window. He's about to head for the stairs when he turns around and snatches the picture from the frame. He quickly tucks the picture inside his jacket pocket before descending downstairs. He thinks, 'You might have forgotten what we had, but I never will.'

"Oh Danny!" My mom says before tackling me into a hug as I walk outside. "I'm going to miss you so much!"

"Danny Boy!" Dad comes from behind and lifts us both into a bone crushing hug. I might have grown taller but I don't think I'll ever tower over my dad.

"Guys, I...I can't breathe.." He quickly releases us and nervously rubs the back of his neck, a habit I clearly picked up from him.

"Sorry."

"It's okay, Dad. I get it. I'm going to miss you guys a lot too."

"Why do you have to go then?" Mom asks as Dad gently puts his hand around her waist.

"We all know the answer to that." I say looking down and kicking a pebble around. "I'll call don't worry about that."

"Of course you'll call! You don't want to make your mother go crazy thinking something happened to you in that big city!"

"It's Chicago, Mrs. Fenton. Not a hell hole." I turn my head around to see one of my new best friends, Taylor Hale.

"I know that sweetie, but you have to understand. He's my son-"

"And your his mother," She says while placing a hand on my shoulder. "Trust me, I know all about your concern so don't you worry Mr. and Mrs. Fenton. If he doesn't call you, he'll be hearing about it from me until he does." My parents gently smiled at Tay and relaxed.

"Well when you put it like that, he'll be just fine, Maddie! Off you go then kids! You want to get there as close as you can before it gets dark out!" My dad shooed us down the steps. We both got into the moving truck I rented.

"Thanks." I said as soon as we got in. I started the car.

"No probs. Somebody had to make sure we got there on time." She clicked her seat belt on.

We waved to my parents as we drove off. Driving around town to get on the road towards the highway, we passed a lot of the town. 'I'll be back some day.' I promised as we passed the now exiting Amity Park sign. Chicago and a new life were getting closer and closer.

**AN: Tell me what you think. I really would appreciate the feedback so I can update faster. Thanks! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: Well this took longer than it should have. I've been busy and I didn't realize I had reviews Whoops! :D Sorry about that. This chapter is longer than the first one, a whole thousand more. I really don't like short chapters so sorry about the first one. It was just my way of seeing if people would take interest in this. So don't worry about short updates, they most likely won't happen. Heads up, I mention the Mediator thing in this chapter and Tucker comes in! Yay for Tucker! R&R Please!**_

_**I do not own Danny Phantom**_

* * *

"Danny, I'm only going to tell you once and never again. Don't ever, ever do that again!" Tay yelled while proceeding to punch me in the arm.

"Ow! Hey don't punch the driver. You wouldn't want us to crash again would you..." She glared at me and punched me again. "Ow!"

"Don't even play around with me mister! You do that again and I'll personally take you to hell."

I turned to look at her. "But how are you going to get to heaven to get me if you're already in hell?" _Punch._ Okay, I should have seen that one coming. "Okay, I'm sorry. But come on, you know I have ghost powers."

"So! That doesn't give you the right to speed up and head straight for a semi, scare the crap out of me, and go intangible the last second!" I just smiled at the road. "I was seriously thinking I've became friends with a psychopath for a second." I rolled my eyes.

"Okay. Mental note: Don't scare the shit of Tay." I looked at her

With a beaming smile, she said, "Perfect."

I merged onto the left side of the highway to get on North Lake Shore Dr and off the I-55.

"Look at you. Barely been here more than a couple times and you already know how to get downtown."

"Well, Taylor, I've actually been here plenty of times. While saving the city and all, I did bother to memorize the roads from an aerial view of course."

"Why do I have a feeling you did it to look like a big shot and know-it-all to try to impress dates."

"Now that's pretty creepy that I've known you for a year and you're already inside my head."

"It's one of my seven senses."

I raised an eyebrow, "Seven?"

"Yup" She responded with lips firmly pulled.

"What's the other extra one?" I said a little to lightly for the situation since she remained silent.

"Um...I'll tell you later just get off here before you take us way up the North Side." I didn't ponder her with the questions I had and just drove towards her-well our apartment building now I guess.

We live on the same floor now in an apartment building not to far away from the lake front. It was by The Art Institute of Chicago and Millennium Park. And it was the same building that I ran into Taylor. I was thinking about moving to the city and figured a walk around the place would help me decide. Long story short, I got lost. I bumped into Tay at the entrance of the building. She didn't recognize me but when I introduced myself she was supper chill about it. We went out for a couple of drinks and instantly clicked. She was majoring in astronomy and was interning at the Adler Planetarium. She works there now as an assistant for their head astronomer, Jeremy Kane.

I, on the other hand, moved to the city for NASA. NASA has helped me out a lot since high school. They kept trying to convince me to move to Florida to become an astronaut and eventually become head of their ghost and space program they've made since the Disasteroid. Imagine that, NASA is offering me a chance at becoming an astronaut, my dream job, and I'm the one who has been turning it down. I would have given anything for this to have happened before.

But I couldn't leave Amity Park of course. Not with what was happening and not to mention I've barely managed to finally have complete control of.

But still, NASA was determined to have me. So I basically learned everything at home. People came to help me train and learn what I needed to learn in college. They've set up the headquarters for this program in Chicago and it's still under the radar for the public for now. I've still got a lot to learn, but by moving here a lot closer to headquarters, I'll be ready in a couple years.

I turned into our street and parked the truck in front of the entrance where Tucker was waiting for us leaning against the building. He's probably the one who's changed the most between the two of us. He buffed up in our senior year of high school and he's probably 6'1" if I'm like an inch taller than him I think. He ditched the red barrette and changed his glasses. He was currently wearing black Adidas pants, a blue tee, and a dark faded red hoodie.

"Took you guys long enough." He walked over to the back of the truck as we did the same. "Are you sure you don't want me to hire some movers, Danny?" I opened the back up.

Taylor turned to him hand on her hip and a smirk on her face, "All buffed out but still as lazy as ever."

"Hey I'm just saying." He shrugged.

"Thanks Tuck but if I needed movers, I could hire them myself." I lifted up a box. "Besides, why would I hire some strangers when I have free help."

"Who said anything about free?" Taylor said while picking up a box. "I expect a box of pizza and a twelve pack of beers."

"What?" She just smiled at me and walked into the building.

"Sorry dude," Tucker said as he also picked up a box, "But I'm with her."

Well, it could be a lot more costly with movers.

"So, what toppings then?" I ask headed to the building.

A million trips from the street to the top floor later and we're sitting on my couch, pizza on the coffee table, and a pack of beers on the floor.

"See, there was no need for movers."

"Speak for yourself, Danny. I'm beat."

"Well, well, well, who's lazy now!" Tuck says a little cocky as he took a slice of his pizza.

"Hey, in my defense, I'm not a ghost hunter like you guys...I'm something different..." Tucker and I looked at each other and put our plates down on the coffee table.

"Um, does this have to do with the thing you were talking about on the way here?" I asked.

Taylor had her hands on her lap and was fidgeting with her thumbs. "Yeah. It does have to do with that."

"Well, whatever it is Tuck and I won't freak out."

"Yeah," Tucker cuts in, "We fight ghosts-well not that much anymore but you know what I mean. There's practically nothing you can throw at us that we won't find somewhat believable."

Taylor let out a sigh and relaxed. "Thanks, okay well before the whole Disasteroid incident-actually way before that-I could well see ghosts...ever since my grandma died when I was three. After the funeral, she came to me as I was waiting out in the hallway. She explained to me that it would be my job to help spirits trapped in this world to move on to whatever happens next. I never really found out what that was. But anyways, I tried telling my mom and dad what was going on, but they didn't believe me. I haven't tried again since for the sake of them not thinking I'm crazy and sending me off to some mental place."

"So, even though you guys don't really deal with ghosts from the Ghost Zone anymore, I still have ghosts coming from a different spectral plane every now that I have to deal with. But it's nothing as big as like Pariah Dark or ghosts that you deal with. They're a little more human, most of them recently dead and I have to explain what's going on. A majority have some unfinished business like something they forget to mail or something left out of the will, but then I get a couple violent ones who just really want revenge on someone or don't want to be dead. That's when I have to get my hands dirty and use some hand to hand combat since apparently ghost can't pass through me like they do with other humans." Taylor paused waiting for a response but decided she might as well finish.

"It's called a mediator- what I am. I've gotten hurt a couple of times. You know Danny- a broken rib here, a broken arm there, two concussions, and a bunch of scars and bruises. The usual." she said light heartedly.

"But, I heal faster though." She just rolled her eyes.

"Well, we all can't have the luxury of having supernatural healing powers." She said smiling.

"But wait," Tucker started, "If they aren't ghosts like the ones we deal with, what can they do?"

"Oh you know the usual ghost stuff lifting objects, controlling objects, shaking things, no ghost rays or plasma balls though, none of that super power kind of things. But it really depends on how mad you get them. A ghost uprooted a 40 foot tree at me one. She missed of course." She said smiling triumphantly.

"How do you get them to move on?" I asked.

"Well, it's not easy sometimes. I have to help them do what they want and then they move on. But I've done a couple of exorcisms before- the Brazilian one is my favorite. Works like a charm." She picked up her beer and chugged the rest of it down.

"Will this is kind of strange and funny at the same time." Tucker said looking at Taylor and to me.

"What do you mean?"

"Well Danny, out of all the people you guys could meet in the world, you both met another ghost hunter. Being a mediator sounds like a type of ghost hunter to me."

Taylor slightly laughed. "Funny, that's exactly the same thing I thought when I met Danny." Tucker glanced down at his watch.

"Well it's getting late and I have an important meeting tomorrow. I'll call you guys when I get out of work and we'll chill at my place. Sounds good?" I glanced at Taylor who did the same.

She smiled, "Sounds perfect to me. Hey, Tuck?"

"Yeah Tay?"

"You're okay with what I told you guys right? And you won't tell anyone?" She looked a little worried.

"Of course I'm okay with it. I told you there's nothing you can say that will sound unbelievable. Danny and I are totally supportive about it."

"Yeah, Tay. And if you ever need help just call us."

"Thanks guys. I'll keep that in mind...Well it looks like I need to get home too."

"You live down the hall." Tucker stated.

"Well, I'm tired and I need to get to sleep before a ghost can come and bug me." I stood up to walk them both out. We said our goodbyes and they left.

I wasn't one bit tired since I'm still accustomed to my crazy ghost fighting schedule. I unpacked everything and by 3 A.M. my apartment was settled in.

_'Hmm, the walls kind of look blank though.' _

I went in the kitchen for a class of water before getting ready for bed. On the counter were some junk mail Suze grabbed from my mail box.  
_'Here for only one day and I already have junk mail.'_ I casually looked through it and a flyer caught my eye.

_'Art Gallery at The Art Institute of Chicago Friday Only Open To The Public'_  
Well looks like I found something to do tomorrow. A couple of paintings should help this place out.

* * *

_**Well there's chapter 2. R&R would be greatly appreciated **_


	3. Chapter 3 Part 1

_**AN: Going to be honest right now, if this chapter seems short, well it's because of the lack of views and reviews. If I get some reviews, I'll post the rest of the chapter tomorrow. If not, then I'll probably post it sometime during the weekend. The story isn't even close to the climax so, whether I get a wheel barrel full of reviews or a bucket full, I'll still finish the story. I don't plan on abandoning it but the pace of my update does depend on the number of **__**reviews**__** and views.**_

_**I do not own Danny Phantom.**_

* * *

I woke up pretty late. I glanced at my nightstand and saw it was ten till noon. I got up and took a shower. After my shower and breakfast, I decided I would give my mom a call on my way to the grocery store. As I grabbed my keys and locked my door, I realized I don't have a clue to where the closest grocery store is and luckily, my mom said she was busy and to call her later.

I walked over to Taylor's apartment down the hall and knocked. Fridays were her days off, thankfully. I heard noises on the other end and took notice of the sweet smell that filled my nose as soon as she opened the door. Taylor had her hair up in a messy bun, a pair of oven mitts on both hands, and a red plaid apron on.

"Hi Danny." She took off the oven mitts, "Come on in, you can be my guinea pig." I followed her into her kitchen where I found a baking mess. Pans were spread every where, dirty bowls were piled in the sink, and a bag of flour was spilled on the flour.

"Sorry about the mess. Baking can be a little crazy!"

"Oh I can see that." She turned to the two trays of cookies and grabbed one from each.

"I'm working on cake now, but you gotta try this first." She turned around and handed me the cookie to my left first. "I swear I didn't do anything to it." I smiled and took a bite.

"Mmm, this is good, what is it?" She handed me the other cookie as I finished chewing.

"Chocolate chip. It's my great grandmother's recipe. I've been working on an organic vegan version of it for months now and-" I took a bite out of the other cookie.

"Oh my god! You nailed it!" I finished the cookie and reached behind her for another. "And if I do say so myself, I think they taste even better." She blushed slightly and punched me in the arm.

"Hey!" I said smiling.

"That's for lying. Nobody beats my great grandmother's recipe ."

"Well until you came around."

Taylor leaned against the kitchen island grinning and rolled her eyes, "Whatever. Why did you come here again?"

"Oh. I kind of have to go grocery shopping and-"

"Have no idea where the closest store is?"

"Yup pretty much." She looked around and went to wash her hands.

"Just give me a minute. I'll go with you. I'm out of flour."

"Flour for cookies?"

"No, flour for my next goal."

"Which is?" Taylor grabbed a towel and dried her hands.

"My grandma's double chocolate paradise cake of course."

"Let me guess, an organic version." I said with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey eating organic is good for you. Be thankful I'm not a crazy ultra vegetarian or something right." She said as she exited the kitchen.

"Yeah...that would be something..." I couldn't help but think of Sam when she said that.

We walked out of the building and turned on Wabash to head to Kramer's, the closest grocery store unless I wanted to cross the river up north. After about an hour, we came back and my fridge was fully stocked. I told Taylor about the art gallery and she decided to tag along. We were walking along Michigan Ave. when we bumped into one of Taylor's old high school friends. Taylor left to have a quick lunch and said she would catch up with me later.

The Art Institute opened up during the late 1800s-1870 or 1890?-or something like that. It had two large lions at each side of the main entrance. I walked up the steps and got inside. I asked the woman at the front desk where the gallery was being held. She pointed me in the direction of the event room after asking me for an autograph. Now there's something I'll never get use to.

I walked into a white room with paintings hung all over the walls and tables set up with food and drinks. The place was fairly full and there were employees of the institute as well as the artists. I was walking around until something caught my eye.

An oil canvas during sunset at the top of a hill overlooking a town. The oils were mixed in so perfectly that it looked like a really realistic sunset. There was something familiar about it. I don't know what it was but the more I looked at it, the more I knew I had to buy it. It strangely reminded me of home.

I noticed the name of the artist near the bottom and my eyes widened as I read it.

_ 'Sam Manson'_

"Um excuse me," A feminine voice spoke behind me, "Are you interested in one of my pieces?"

I turned around and I was face to face with none other than Sam Manson. My Sam Manson.

* * *

_**Danny's POV**_

It's been four years since we've last seen each other. We were still teenagers, fresh high school graduates. She looked the same and different at the same time. Her hair grew out and was about half way down her back, still naturally wavy like its always been. She was wearing a grey dress with black lace, a worn out dark brown satchel, and black combat boots.

"Danny?!"

"Sam?!" I stepped forward and hugged her. She hugged me back and stepped back slightly to get a good look at me.

"You almost haven't changed a bit."

"Well, I'm barely making changes in my life right now so it makes sense."

"How so?" She asked curiously.

"I barely moved here yesterday." I said shoving my hands in my pockets.

"Really?"

"Yup. The place looked bare and I saw a flyer for this in my mail. Thought I might check it out to see if I would find anything for my apartment." Sam slowly nodded her head and turned her attention to her canvas.

"So you liked my portrait of Amity?"

Amity? I turned to really look at it and I realized why it seemed so familiar. It was Amity Park but not just anywhere. It was the hill Sam and I spent so much time at, the place where I asked her to be my girlfriend. I haven't been there in years.

"I love it. It's the little piece of home I need in my new home." Sam picked up the canvas off the wall and turned to me.

"Take it."

"What?"

"Take it. Free of charge."

"I can't do that Sam."

"Yes, you can. It's the least I could do to make up the poor communication we've had over these years. Plus, think of it as a house warming gift from me." She tried shoving it in my hands but I wouldn't let her.

"Sam, I appreciate the thought but I can't let you do that."

"And why not?"

I slowly started to grin. "For one, it's not really good for any business to give stuff away. Gotta think about the about the profit, Samantha." She rolled her eyes.

"Don't call me that."

"What? Samantha or Sammy?"

"Danny!" She exclaimed with a smile.

"Fine, do you prefer Sammy-kins?" She kicked me in my shin. I almost lost my balance. I wasn't really expecting that.

"Hey! Ow!" I hoped on one foot and rubbed my shin pulsing with slight pain.

"Sorry, but you asked for it. You know I haven't worn these shoes for years until I found them in the back of my closet in the morning. Funny how that happened today." She looked at me smirking evilly but playfully the way only Sam could.

"Yeah, hilarious." I put my foot down. "Are you gonna let me pay for that or not Sammy?" She was just about to say something when a voice rang out.

"Danny! Hey Danny!" I turned my back and saw Taylor walking straight towards us.

* * *

**_Well sorry again for the short update. R&R (Sam's POV is in the remainder of the chapter by the way so...oh and I might just end up posting the rest of it later, maybe...)_**


	4. Chapter 3 Part 2

_**AN: Okay I couldn't really just leave it there. R&R!**_

_**I don't own Danny Phantom**_

* * *

**_Sam's POV_**

Art galleries for me usually are just fine. I get a couple a buyers for decent prices-even though they always try to bargain badly I might add-and I go home with enough to make it through. My parents made a deal with Grandma Ida, since she's leaving all her money to me, that I won't receive a thing until I'm twenty-five or I get married. Nice going Grandma. Oh well, I still have three years to go.

Moving to Chicago four years ago was one of the hardest sections I've ever made. And even though I think differently sometimes, it was the best fit decision I've made.

Today was one of those days were I slightly doubted moving here. I couldn't find my the pair of shoes I wanted to wear. I looked everywhere even the black hole which is my closet. I found my old combat boots. I hadn't worn them in years. I was in a hurry so I said to hell with it and slipped them on. They stirred up old memories. What ever happened to Amity Park? To Tucker? My Parents? The Ghost Zone? The Fentons?

But more importantly, what happened to Danny? Was he still stuck in Amity Park protecting the citizens and trying to find peace with the ghosts? Was he engaged? Is he married?

I wanted to stay. _Oh god,_ I wanted to stay so bad! But Danny wouldn't have it. In our junior year of high school, a couple months after the Disasteriod, I went to a protest about toxic paint made in factories that were polluting rivers. I met a bunch of painters that were protesting and they brought along some of their paintings they unknowing made with the paint to burn. It was such a shame though. They were gorgeous and phenomenal.

After that protest, art became a big part of me. I took photography, sculpturing, and painting classes at school and out of school. It wasn't enough though. Amity Park was a small town and didn't have the best schools for art or anything relating to it. I wanted to move with Danny, but we both knew he had a responsibility to Amity, one that was completely unfair. He had a feeling things were going to get bad. They never did since I didn't hear anything on the news.

I was ready to forget about it all and stay with him if things got bad, but Danny wouldn't let me. He told me I had to go and pursue my career, my passion. He told me there wasn't anything here making it impossible for me not to go. I told him there was him. He was in Amity Park. I couldn't leave without him. He stayed silent for a minute after I said that.

Then he broke up with me.

Now there was nothing in his mind holding me back. I tried for two weeks to make him see that it was worth staying here for him. He ignored me, didn't answer my texts, or calls. Until one day, I texted him saying I decided I would leave and I wanted to say goodbye.

We had just graduated three days ago from Casper High.

I hadn't seen him in weeks and when he was standing right in front of me, I wanted to stay all over again. I kept telling him and telling him it didn't had to be this way. But, we all know what happened and how things turned out. I left and never went back.

My parents moved to Paris a week after I left. They took Grandma Ida with them so it was pretty pointless going back for the holidays. I later learned Danny did the same thing to Tucker. I haven't talked to him in three years. We tried keeping contact in the beginning but it fell apart. Now I just know he owns a multi million business. But that's mostly it. And Amity Park hasn't really been in the news or talked about since I left. At one point, I thought that it was strange that the city was keeping a low profile, but I never really went into it.

I'll admit it. I didn't really try keeping in contact with him or Danny. After awhile, Tucker got way too busy so I assumed it was best if I disappeared from him as well. With Danny though...

The first year away, I was moping around about the whole thing. The second year away, I got really bitter. I obviously wasn't wanted in his life, so why should I care about him? Why should I care about someone who had a stupid hero complex and was too dense to see that he can't do it all alone? Why should I even worry about someone I trusted in so much that it hurt so bad when he pushed me away? Why?

I'll tell you why. It because I love the stupid guy. That's why. And he loved me too. So much that he sacrificed his dreams, friendships, happiness, and love for. And here I was doubting him.

So I decided about two years ago to call him. I thought maybe there was a chance to see if we could meet and catch up, you know, as the best friends we once were. But I never got to speak with him. I called Fenton Works and someone else answered me. Valerie Gray.

"Hello, Fenton Works." She answered slightly laughing like something was going on before she answered. I didn't answer. I hung up, but not before I heard him.

"Hey Val, who is it?" Danny yelled in the background.

That really hurt. I thought I had left him behind finally when I decided to make that call. Nope. Not even close. It was a cold splash of reality in my face. I never tried again getting in contact with him. Not because I was still in love with him, but because I didn't want to find out he still loved me or more importantly I didn't want to find out that he didn't and moved on with someone.

Right now, I shouldn't be thinking about any of this. I should focus on my portraits and make sure they sell. I shouldn't be walking around pretending to look at the other pieces in the gallery and thinking about my past. It's over now. It's time to get over it all. It's time to get rid of all those paintings I have of my past, and it's time to start living now in the moment.

Oh look at that someone's checking out my painting of that stupid hill back in Amity Park. Thanks universe for actually helping me for once.

"Umm excuse me, are you interested in one of my pieces?"

He turns around and being shocked would be a complete understatement of how I'm feeling inside. He turns around and one minute I'm with a complete stranger and the next I'm face to face with the person I never thought-and slightly wanted- to never see again.

"Danny?!" His eyes widened in realization of who I am.

"Sam?!" He steps forward to hug me and I hug him back. Yeah, thanks a whole lot universe. Really helping me move on.

I step back to take a good look at him. He's grown an inch or two since the last time I saw him, and now he's defiantly towering over me since I'm 5'8" and he's around 6'2" now if I'm right. He's wearing a blue button down shirt not tucked in-it is Danny after all-dark blue jeans, and black converse. His hair's grown out a little bit but it's still the same style.

"You almost haven't changed a bit." I tell him.

"Well, I'm barely making changes in my life right now so it makes sense."

"How so?"

"I barely moved here yesterday." He says as he shoves his hands in his pockets.

"Really?" What? Is this actually happening especially here of all the other places I go to in the city? Does he know I have an internship here?"

"Yup. The place looked bare and I saw a flyer for this in my mail. Thought I might check it out to see if I would find anything for my apartment." Oh, that makes sense. We mailed to people around the area. So that would mean he probably lives by the institute. I turn my attention back to my painting he was looking at.

"So you liked my portrait of Amity?" He turns to look at it. I can tell he's really looking at it now. Probably didn't realize where it was. Clueless Danny as always.

After a moment he says, "I love it. It's the little piece of home I need in my new home." And to me it's a piece of my past I need to get rid of. Without thinking it through, I take it off the wall and try handing it to him.

"Take it."

"What?"

"Take it. Free of charge."

"I can't do that Sam." He says as he gently pushes it away.

"Yes, you can. It's the least I could do to make up the poor communication we've had over these years." Or It's the fastest way to get rid of it, I tell myself. "Plus, think of it as a house warming gift from me." I try once again giving it to him, but he still refuses.

"Sam, I appreciate the thought but I can't let you do that."

"And why not?"

"For one, it's not really good for any business to give stuff away. Gotta think about the about the profit, Samantha." Ugh, I think while rolling my eyes. Here we go.

"Don't call me that."

Innocently-with those dam puppy dog eyes that I can't help smiling!-he asks, "What? Samantha or Sammy?"

"Danny!"

"Fine, do you prefer Sammy-kins?" Oh no, he did not just call me Sammy-kins! I kick him in the shin so swiftly and familiar that it doesn't feel like the last time I did that was years ago.

"Hey! Ow!" He starts slightly hoping on one foot while rubbing where I kicked him.

"Sorry, but you asked for it. You know I haven't worn these shoes for years until I found them in the back of my closet in the morning. Funny how that happened today." A smirk finds its way on my lips as I speak.

"Yeah, hilarious." He puts his foot down and stands up straighter. "Are you gonna let me pay for that or not Sammy?" I'm about to tell him not to call me Sammy or his shin won't be the thing I kick next time when a voice rings out and cuts me off.

"Danny! Hey Danny!" I turn and see a girl heading our way. She's my height but she's wearing nude heels so she's probably a little shorter that me. Her hair's dyed a bright red and it's cut in razored layers just below shoulder length. She's wearing white skinny jeans, a sleeveless pale pink button up shirt with a skull button up top, and a black bag.

"I should've just made you wait for me. Jenny wasn't a complete chatter box today like I thought she was." She laughed.

"Don't worry about it," He said a little more relaxed than he was before. Was Danny nervous? "Um, Tay I want you to meet someone. Taylor this is Sam. Sam this is Taylor ." I stepped forward and stick out my hand.

"Sam Manson." She glanced at Danny before she shook my hand.

"Taylor Hale, nice to meet you." She tilted her head to the side, "I think I've seen you around here. Sky deck if I'm not mistaken."

"Well you must have a pretty good memory. I haven't gone to the Sears Tower since I moved here. At that was like four years ago." I noticed as Danny's eyes shifted harshly to the ground.

"Well people always tell me that. But I've could've sworn that I saw you there not that long ago with some guy if I'm not mistaken. You're boyfriend perhaps?"

"Maybe you confused me with somebody else. I...well it's been a while since I've had a boyfriend." I directed my gaze to the canvas in my hands.

"Oh maybe I did," She said a little to cheerfully. "Hey is that Amity Park. Are you from Amity like Danny and Tucker?" Wait, Tucker!?

My eyes shot up back at her, "You know Tucker?!"

"Well of course I do. We hang out practically everyday now." What?! Since when has this been going on?

"You didn't know he moved to Chicago, Sam?" Danny asked me.

"No. How long has he been here?!"

"About six months now."

"And," Taylor continued, "It's going to be about a year since we met." She hooked her arm around Danny's arm. My heart ached as she pulled him closer.

"Weirdest year of my life."

"Hey!" Danny playfully exclaimed.

"What it was pretty weird." She shrugged.

"So Sam," Taylor started, "Have you've been to Amity recently?"

"No actually. My family moved away when I did. There wasn't much of a reason to go back." I tried my best not to glare at Danny.

"And I couldn't really afford the vacation, anyways. I cut myself off from my parents and I don't receive my inheritance from my grandma until I'm twenty-five. So it's just been living one day at a time and saving a little here and there."

"If you're saving money for an art studio for your spectacular pieces," She unhooked her arm from Danny and slowly took the canvas from my hands, quickly scanning it. "I think I have just the place you could check out. An ex of mine is selling his studio up North in Wicker Park. I could talk to him if you want?"

I thought about it for a moment. I wanted to say yes, of course, but I'm trying to get Danny out of my life for good this time and move on because he obviously has...

If I say yes, he'll know where I'll be and probably eventually learn I live in Wicker Park. But I really wanted to take the next step in my career. So like always, I decided in favor of my career over my mental and emotional sanity.

"It wouldn't be much of a bother would it?"

"Of course not!" She said with a wave. "How about I give him a call to see when he's available and I'll call you so we can both go and check out the place?" She suggested while reaching for her phone in her bag.

"Here," She handed me her phone. "Give me your number so I can call you." I typed my number and my name in her phone, saved it, and handed her phone back.

Danny reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He read his text message and slid his phone back into his jeans.

"I have a meeting to get to. I think we better go Tay before I'll get fired." He joked.

"Please, like they'd fire the guy they've been holding out a position out for years!" Taylor said.

"What do you do?" I asked.

"I'm in training for NASA. They've developed a Ghost and Space program and have been begging me since high school to take the job as head director."

"They've been amazing over the years, helping Danny learn back at Amity. But now since things are finally under control, he can just come and train here." Tay stated.  
What does she mean by 'things are finally under control'? I was just about to ask when Danny beat me to it.

"Look Sam, I know you're trying to be generous and all, but I'm not going to let you just give me the painting." He shoved some bills in my hand and closed it. He held on to my hand for a moment and I felt a burning deep in my core. He always had a tendency of doing that to me.

"See ya around Sam." He let go of my hand and Tay grabbed his with her free hand that wasn't holding my painting. I stood there letting everything soak in.

I just talked to Danny since over four years. He lives here now and so does Tucker. He moved from Amity Park. He's in a relationship with that girl Taylor. He works for NASA. He's in a relationship. Something happened back at Amity Park. He's in a relationship.

I can't focus on anything but her, Taylor. They were so close with each other. He didn't say anything about them being together but she definitely was letting me know that they are.

I glanced at the rest of my paintings of Amity Park, my past. I sighed, everything in my life never turns out how I pictured it.

* * *

_**So there's Chapter 3. All together it would be 4,400 word chapter. I only had up to Chapter 3 written and edited, but Chapter 4 just needs to be edited so I'll post that one soon. I want to thank the following people who have reviewed, eternal love to all of you! :)**_

_**XxMusicKelseyxX**_

_** Jacqueesx**_

_**ShadowDragon357**_

_**PhantomsPast**_

_**Leonardo DiCaprio**_

_**SamxDanny**_


	5. Chapter 4

**_AN: I'm sorry for the very overdue update-I'm about to go to sleep but I had to do this first-and honesty would've updated faster if my computer wasn't being so stupid. My friend came over yesterday and helped fix it so i finally got to post this. Props for him! And if you are ever wondering if I updated-and decided not to follow this story which would make this a lot easier-you can check out my profile where I have the status of this story. _**

**_I do not own Danny Phantom._**

* * *

**Danny's POV**

"What in the world were you doing back there, Tay?!" I asked as we stepped down the stairs of the institute out into the bustling city.

"Calm down, Danny. I was just doing what I do best."

"Playing 21 questions?"

"No." She paused. "Well, kind of, I was mediating. I'm a mediator, Danny. Getting up and personal with someone is what I do." She said as we walked down Michigan Ave. heading back home.

"Why would you do that?"

"It kind of freaks people out when you tell them their dead sister knows it was your best friend who killed her. It's a lot easier to handle things on your own. So you try to get as much information as you can."

"Wait," I stopped to a halt and Taylor did the same, "You were basically interrogating Sam weren't you?"

Taylor smiled and pulled my arm to continue walking back to our building. "Yup that's basically what I was doing. You'd be surprised how easily people talk to you if you don't look like a total pedophile."

"But you didn't get that much off of her."

"Really, okay then class let's review what the clueless one has missed." I rolled my eyes causing her to laugh and continue on.

"She's been living here for four years. Proof: She's been to the sky deck and still calls the Willis Tower the Sears Tower which a Chicagoan who's been living here for a while would do." I caught on to that in the beginning when Sam said it. I can't believe she's been living not that far from Amity Park. Knowing her parents, I thought she would've moved some where really far, maybe even a different country. But to know she was living not even a day's worth trip away hurt a bit.

"Next, which will probably make you really happy because you're still hung up on this girl; she either hasn't had a serious boyfriend or one at all since you."

"But didn't you say you saw her with some guy?"

"I made that up. I was just going with luck and what do you know I'm not as unlucky as I thought." We crossed the street and walked in our building.

"Moving on, which will probably make you even happier; I think she's still hung up on you."

"What? Sam still likes me? I really don't think that's even a possibility…..anymore, Tay." Taylor pushed the button for the elevator and the doors opened. We stepped in and I pressed our floor number.

"But she was totally eyeing out my every move. She would make this look when I would touch you or make you laugh or smile. In my opinion, she was jealous. I bet you she thinks we're going out."

"Well, yeah. Who doesn't think we're going out? It's just like when Sam and I were in high school before we hooked up. Everybody thought we were a couple, even our teachers."

"Except, you guys were so flirtatious according to Tucker. And you guys actually did like each other. We aren't anything like that." The elevator ringed and we stepped out in the hallway. I headed to my apartment, Taylor behind me carrying Sam's painting. I unlocked my door and sat in the living room.

"Anyways to finish off," she plopped down on the couch, "She hasn't been keeping in touch with Tucker, she cut her self off from her parents, the art institute probably knows where she lives or works so if we ever need to know that we know where to look and I have her number." She waved her phone in the air.

"You're good all give you that."

"Good? I'm stunning. You just stood there and let me do all the talking."

"In my defense, I ran out of things to say and thanks by the way. You came in right before things got awkward."

"Don't worry about it. My bill will come in the mail."

I gave her my best sarcastic look, "Ha ha. You should be a stand up comedian."

She flashed me the most fakest smile ever, "I know! I would be ah-mazing!" I smiled at her and she genuinely smiled back at me.

"I can see why she still might like you, Danny." She steered her eyes out my window.

"Why do you say that?" I tilted my head.

"Nothing." She said while shaking her head. "Just forget about that….." Her eyes came back my way as she continued to talk, "This is probably a really personal question but can I ask it anyways?"

"Of course." I said despite the feeling in my gut that told me to keep my mouth shut….and not to mention that she might start to ramble like only Taylor can. Endlessly of course.

"Why did you do it?"

"Do what exactly?" She stared at me a little bit of seriousness and sadness was mixed in her bright green eyes.

"Well I know why you did it but from what Tucker has told me, they were more than capable of taking care of themselves. And that they both had as much as ghost fighting experience as you did…So if all that's true, _why did you really do it_? Why did you push out your closest friends and family from Amity Park? You haven't told anyone about it and your family won't tell me or Tucker!" She stood up and started pacing around, no longer able to contain her curiosity and probably anger and distrust in check.

"Not to mention that nobody in Amity seems to not know either. It's like you did _something_ to them or they all have this silent agreement. I swear it's like this government conspiracy!" She bit her lip and halted. She slowly opened up her fists which balled while her voice was escalating. One thing I quickly learned about Taylor was that she could easily become hot tempered quickly at the things that were truly bothering her. I slowly inched myself to the edge of the couch

"I really didn't know until right now how I felt about this whole thing and how much it honestly bothered me. I've told you everything about me. Things that nobody fully knows…things I really shouldn't have told." She said with a shaky voice. "It's hard for me to trust people after, you know…, and I just…" She stopped and breathed out.

"I know that," I said as I stood up and walked over to her, "And I'm sorry. I never really stopped to think about it." She shrugged at my remark.

"It's okay. It's something I try not think about either." She says with a small smile. "I'm sorry about this. I try my best to not be dramatic."

"You dramatic? I would have never guessed." Her eyes lit up and her smile widened.

"Oh shut up! Who was the one whining over a huge spider in your room last week?"

"Tucker." I answered. We both started laughing; breaking the serious tone we were in.

"Well, I have to go get changed so we can head to Tuck's." Taylor grabbed her bag from my couch and gave me a hug. "Thanks Danny."

"For what?" As we separated.

"For being so understanding."

"You're the one who's understanding, Tay. I want to tell you but I don't want to jinx it." She gave me a puzzled look before walking to my door.

"It's fine. There's a moment for everything. It'll fall into place on its own."

"What do you mean you guys saw Sam!?" Tucker said as he rushed back from the kitchen with a bowl of popcorn in hand.

"Well, you know we were just in the neighborhood…" Taylor teased.

"Seriously guys. I need details." He said in a mock sassy voice.

"Well," Taylor flipped her hair to the side and started talking like a snobby ignorant  
rich girl. "We like, went to the pictures museum, and like Oh my god. She was like, there. And then Danny saw her and she saw Danny, and then they were like oh my god! Oh my god!" We all couldn't stop laughing.

"I think Taylor got it head on." I said once we calmed down.

"Okay enough jokes. You guys have to tell me before we start the movie."

"Well it's not like you haven't seen a horror movie before, Tuck."

"You don't understand Taylor. It's Dead Teacher 5: High School Reunion!" She rolled her eyes.

"I know, I know. You guys have a thing for horror movies. Which is starting to rub off on me by the way." She reached for a handful of popcorn.

"Mission accomplished." Tucker said as we high fived each other.

"Taylor came with me to the institute." I started, "They were having an art gallery and I need some things to help make my home, home."

"Didn't know you were into interior designing, Danny."

"Not the point. Anyways, so Taylor saw somebody she knew-"

"Is she available?"

"Tucker!" Both Taylor and I simultaneously said.

"Sorry! Didn't mean to interrupt, but a guy has to have options. So, is she?"

"No, she's engaged. And plus, you're rich now. You shouldn't have problems getting dates." Taylor pointed out.

"Trying to find a non-materialistic girl though."

"Oh look who's looking for the right kind of girl for once." She said as if she was talking to a baby.

"Guys." They both turned to look at me.

"Sorry!" They said simultaneously.

"_Like I was saying_, Taylor left and I went alone. I was looking at this portrait of Amity and she came up from behind with my back turned to her. She asked me if I was interested in her painting and bam, I turn around and there's Sam."

"Your pants fell down didn't they?" Tucker asked.

"What! No! Tucker, why would they?!"

"Well that thing always seems to happen to you when you go up to girls your head over heels for."

"But-"I started but Tucker cut me off.

"Don't even try to argue about it. For years, you've been trying to move on, but we both know that you can't."

"Okay fine. Whatever." I said quickly. "Anyways, we talked for a bit and Taylor came."

Tucker's eyebrow rose. "What did you do?" He said directing it to Taylor.

She turned her head in mock disbelief. "What? I didn't do anything."

"Right. Says the incredibly nosy girl." I said. She shot me a dirty stare. "What, you love me because I'm honest right?"

She shook her head. "Yeah yeah. Super hero honesty thing, yeah whatever. Just finish telling Tucker the story."

"Well then after Taylor came, she went into this crazy psycho interrogation mode. And started asking a lot of question-"

"And I'm pretty sure Sam still likes him, I might add." Taylor chimed in. It was my turn to glare at Taylor.

"You have to stop saying that."

"I'm just saying what I think she-"

"Right there! You just said it. You think she still likes me. The truth of the matter is that she doesn't and you have to stop saying that." The words slipped out of my mouth jagged and with anger. Taylor doesn't know and neither does Tucker. They can't understand. I wouldn't understand if I was on their side of the fence or shield…I guess.

"Danny, Taylor didn't mean it that-"  
"Of course I meant it!" Taylor rose with her jaw clenched and arms to her side. My annoyance and anger faded instantly. We just finished fighting. The last thing I want is to get into another fight with her. "I'm sorry that I can't see why you think that or why I think that for the matter. But news flash Danny," She waved her hands in the air, "She likes you. You just wait until I see her again and I'll prove it to you."

"Taylor, I-" I started but she continued on.

"Don't. I don't want to hear it. I'm done. I don't want to argue anymore and I'm pretty sure you don't either. And I'm killing our movie night so let's just move on." She sat down. The most uncomfortable silence filled the room. We sat there in silence during the beginning of the movie until Taylor's phone rang. She bolted out of the living room to the kitchen. Tucker paused the movie.

"Any idea who that is?" He asked. I shrugged with uncertainly in response. We waited until Taylor came back which she did eventually with a refilled bowl of popcorn…and I smirk on her face.

"Are you guys busy tomorrow?" She plopped down on Tucker's faux-leather couch. We shook our heads in response.

"Perfect." She ate a small handful of popcorn and passed me the bowl.

Tucker turned to her, "Why do you ask?" She smiled at me and then at Tucker as she reached for the control and hit play.

"We're going to visit my ex and check out his up for sale studio with Sam."

* * *

**_AN: Well things are about to get interesting...in about three or four chapters :) R&R!_**


	6. Chapter 5

_**AN: Yay! I didn't take forever to update this time! This chapter just flowed out of me and the only reason I stopped was because I had homework. :/ Hope the next one doesn't take forever to write. R&R! **_

_**I do not own Danny Phantom.**_

* * *

_**Danny's POV**_

Weird. That's what this is. Strange, peculiar, awkward-really awkward,_ so awkward_-, or whatever you want to call it. All I know is that Taylor is the worst person ever. Or the best. I haven't decided yet. But by the time I go home today, things will change. How? I have no idea, but I know it will.

"Danny?" Tucker's voice cut me out of my thoughts.

"What's up?"

"What do you mean "what's up"? You just spaced out and stopped walking." I looked around. To my left was a shoe store and to my right was the street. Wait, when did we even get out of the car?

"Don't listen to Tuck, Danny." Taylor was by the shoe store, peering in through the front window. "I've been looking for these shoes for weeks! Do you think you could space out again and help me find these vintage glasses I've been looking for?"

We left the store-Taylor swearing she would come back for those boots-and walked down Milwaukee Ave. in Wicker Park. Down every street, you could see boutique after boutique. And at least each block had either two bars/restaurant. We-well Taylor came up with the idea- already had planned on coming here next weekend for my birthday to go bar hopping. If it wasn't for Taylor, I wouldn't know my way around this city as much as I do now. I would never admit that to her, but it's true. She grew up here and her family has traces of ancestry since the city was made. And just like her family, she swears she's never living anywhere else.

We turned left onto North Ave. and walked about two blocks. Taylor told us the studio was on the second floor of a building across the street from her favorite yogurt place. I saw Sam on the corner waiting for us. She was wearing a slightly dark lavender shirt, soft grey skinny jeans, and her combat boots with a black cross body bag slung over her thin frame. As we got closer, I saw she was bickering with someone over the phone. As we crossed the street to the building, I heard she was arguing in French. She hung up with a single phrase-I have no idea what she was saying honestly even though I've been to France twice on account of the Disateriod and the fifth anniversary tour this year-and turned to us.

"Sorry about that. My parents just-" Her eyes locked onto Tucker and she ran to him arms open. "Tucker!" Tucker almost fell over at the force of impact, but managed to stay up right.

"Whoa! Good to see you to." They separated and Sam had a huge smile spread across her face.

"What are you doing here?!"

"Well I came to surprise one of my best friends." She gave him another hug.

"It's good to see you, Tucker. You have no idea how much I missed you."

"I missed you too, Sam." Right there, I realized things were bad with Sam and me because this was nothing like Sam and my reunion. I glanced at Taylor, who being the over analyzer and mind reader she was, understood what I was trying to tell her. She cleared her throat and they separated once more. Sam quickly wiped her eyes that I almost missed it. I defiantly missed something really important in Sam's life these past four years.

"Sorry about that." Sam said.

"Aww, you got soft Sam." Tucker said but instantly regretted it the moment Sam punched his arm. "Hey!" He rubbed his arm.

"What? You knew that was coming."

"True." He smiled and they both started laughing. And just like that, they were back into the same rhythm they were in before as if the last time they saw each other was yesterday. I was envious of the whole thing.

_Well, what do you expect,_ a voice in my heard spoke, _you pushed her away. Both of them._

But it wasn't because I wanted to.

_Exactly, you had to. The same thing happened with you and Tucker. Now, you're best friends again. Just give it time._

But it that was different. Tucker is my best friend. Sam was the love of my life. I'll be lucky if we ever become best friends again.

"And this place has a new darkroom for photography by the kitchen. He just added it in almost a year ago, but Damon's pictures weren't really that good. I don't have the key for that room though." Taylor finished her tour around the studio. We stepped into the small living room. I'm glad Taylor's ex gave her the keys or this would've been the most awkward thing ever. I got into a fight with him once. We were both supper drunk. We straightened things out but he still has a slight grudge against me because I broke his nose. Whoops.

"So what do you think, Sam?" Taylor asked. Sam turned her gaze to the street, looking through the double windows that took up half of a wall.

"I love it. But…"

"But what? Is it too far away from where you live?" Tucker asked.

"It's not that. It's actually pretty convenient. I don't know if it's the right decision right now."

"But you like it, right?" I asked her. It was probably the first thing I've asked her directly today. She looked at me a little uncertain before she answered.

"But I don't know if it's what I should be investing in." She said dodging my question. For the first time in what felt like a long time, I knew exactly what she was thinking.

"You love it." I said sternly. She looked at me with that don't-you-try-and tell-me-what-I-want-look that Sam always had. I just read her mind spot on and she knew that. She opened her mouth to say something but I cut her off.

"If your gut is telling you one thing and your brain's telling you another. To hell with both of them. Go with your heart." I smiled. "My best friend use to always tell me that." I looked out the window not daring to see her reaction.

"Taylor," Sam started. I looked at Sam and she looked back at me and for a moment we stayed like that, eyes locked onto one another. "…Tell Damon, I'm taking it."

"Congrats, Sam!" Taylor exclaimed. Tucker gave her hug. I just stood there once again looking out the window.

"Hey, Taylor?" I turned around.

"Yeah, Danny?"

"Is your organic yogurt place any good?" She smiled and I smiled back.

"Oh, you're going to love it."

* * *

**_Sam's POV_**

*"No, mother I am not here because of that. I'm here because of the studio. Why would you even think such a thing?! How-"*

*"Sammy-kins, why didn't you tell us that you were looking for a studio?! We'll get it for you."* Ugh, when well you understand mother! I know she's only trying to be nice but she knows exactly how I feel about the subject of money and parents. Nope. Don't want it. Don't need it-well that's not necessarily true but whatever.

*"Mother, I don't want you guys to buy me anything. I am perfectly capable of doing things on my own-"

"Samantha, darling, you-"

"SAM! It's Sam!" Why did I ever think answering my parents' call was okay? And not to mention that I have to speak in French since it's all they ever talk now.

*"Sam, honey, we only want to help you. I think it's about time you put your pride aside and let us."*

*"See this is what you guys will never understand! This has nothing to do with pride anymore. If this is all we end up talking about, I might as well not answer anymore of your calls, Mother."*

"Sam, wait!" I heard her yell as I hung up. I saw Taylor cross the street out of the corner of my eye and I turned around.

I opened my bag to put my phone away. "Sorry about that. My parents just-" I looked up and my jaw dropped. Tucker was standing a few feet away from me. "Tucker!" I ran to hug him and for a minute I thought we were going to fall over.

"Whoa! Good to see you too." I let him go to get a good look at him. This was not the nerd I had s a best friend in high school. Tucker was fit when we graduated, but now he was built.

"Well, I came to surprise one of my best friends." His word hit me like a ton of bricks. I haven't had almost anyone to confine in except Jane who I became good friends with in college. She was a sweet girl, but it wasn't the same. The three of us have gone through so much together, _stuff that you can't just forget_. To know that I hadn't lost at least one of my best friends just got to me. I gave him another hug, tighter than I thought I could, clinging on so I would never loose him again and wouldn't have to go through all the pain I went through these past four years alone once more.

"It's good to see you, Tucker. You have no idea how much I missed you."

"I missed you too, Sam." Taylor cleared her throat and we separated. I quickly dried the tears that slowly tried to spill and pushed down the emotions that threatened to escape.

"Sorry about that." I sniffed slightly.

"Aww, you got soft Sam." _Oh, no he did not just_. And before I could even process it, old habitats took over and I punched him in the arm.

"Hey!" He rubbed his arm.

"What? You knew that was coming." I grinned.

"True." He smiled and my grin stretched out into a smile. Things were going to be okay, I thought to myself. Things can't get bad again, not after this.

* * *

"So what do you think, Sam?" I almost flinched, startled by Taylor's voice. In all honesty, I don't have a clue of what she was talking about for the last five minutes. I was too busy thinking about what should I do? This place would be perfect. It's not to far from my house-the one thing my parents bought me before I put my foot down-or the train station to get to work. And not to mention, I would feel so much at home. I love this neighborhood. It isn't like the city at all or a small town, deserted in the middle of no where. It's just like Amity, but with a twist. This place comes alive at night with people everywhere having a good time. My little reminder that this was in fact not Amity. It wasn't my hometown and it will never be.

But even though I really like it here, I don't know if I actually want to put my roots here. My parents bought me the place I live in now, so if I decided to sell it, I wouldn't mind. But if I buy this beautiful place with the money-my own money-that I worked so hard for all by myself with the help of no one, I would finally take that really first step of moving on in a new place. And that terrified me.

I was just finally starting to nudge myself to take these kinds of steps, but then Tucker and Danny come back into my life, giving me a chance to go back to how things were-as best friends. Maybe this is just the universe playing with me again, either giving me a sign or testing me.

I slowly spoke "I love it. But…"

"But what? Is it too far away from where you live?" Tucker asked. Oh, if only you knew.

"It's not that. It's actually pretty convenient. I just don't know if it's the right decision right now."

"But you like it, right?" Danny's voice came out a little jagged and…nervous? The voice he usually used when he wasn't sure on how to approach things.

"But I don't know if it's what I should be investing in." Which was true, I did work hard for my money. But, gosh, I really loved this place. It was just so perfect and it had everything I needed.

"You love it." Danny said sternly. I looked at him determined to undermine his statement. How can he still do that? Who does he think he is to be decided on what I think? Or better yet, how the hell is he still able to know exactly want I want. My mouth opened. I was ready to finally tell him what I thought about what I wanted when he spoke.

"If your gut is telling you one thing and your brain's telling you another. To hell with both of them. Go with your heart." He smiled. "My best friend use to always tell me that." His face turned out o the window.

He still remembers that…after everything, _all these years_, he still remembers what I told him almost every day after the Diasteriod incident. My anger, as fast as it flared up, it quickly diminished. The weight of my own words pulling me down back to a place I hadn't been in a while. A place where I always knew what I wanted. How I always felt with him. Certain.

"Taylor," I started. I looked at Danny and he looked back at me and our eyes locked onto one another, filling me up again with that certainly. "…Tell Damon, I'm taking it."

"Congrats, Sam!" Taylor exclaimed. Tucker gave me hug. Danny stayed by the window, peeking out onto the street.

"Hey, Taylor?" He turned around, directing his attention to Danny.

"Yeah, Danny?"

"Is your organic yogurt place any good?" She smiled and he smiled back. My heart dipped a little.

"Oh, you're going to love it."

* * *

They stepped out back onto the street. The sky was a nasty grey that threatened to turn black. Strong winds spun around them, leaves flying in fury. The air lifted the smell of dirt into the noses of those around it. A classic autumn storm was about to fall upon the Earth.

"Ahh," Sam took in the air that swirled around her. "Don't you just love it?"

"You would love it. It screams your kind of weather." Tucker stated as he looked both ways and guided the rest of them across the street to the yogurt place.

"Of course I would love it. Makes for perfect pictures."

"I don't like this weather at all." Taylor said as she pushed the front door open. "I can't see any of the constellations." She grabbed four cups and handed one to each of them.

"Are you into astronomy?" Sam asked as she pulled down on the lever of the strawberry and kiwi yogurt. Each of them serving a flavor of their liking.

"I'm an astronomer actually. I work at the Adler Planetarium." Sam nodded as she moved over to where all the condiments were. Cut up fruit, sprinkle, cookies, and chocolate were just some of the things laid out for them.

"That's cool." Her heart sank. _There perfect for each other,_ she thought. _No wonder their going out._

"Yeah. I love it there. I would never leave a job like that." Taylor came over to Sam on her left quickly Tucker followed and came on her right.

"Not to mention that I love it." Danny said as he moved over by Taylor. "If I could make a best friend, she would be an astronomer."

"If I could make a best friend, he would be such a free loader." Taylor teased.

"Aww, come on. So I used your telescope a couple times." He smiled.

"A couple of times?! That is such an understatement! You've used almost everything the planetarium has!"

"But I was working."

"No, you were bothering me at work by using everything I had to use that day."

"But-" He started. She glared at him playfully. "….I was bored that one day!" She shoved him playfully as Sam and Tucker walked away to pay.

"You're a piece of work, Fenton." Sam heard her say as she walked to a counter that faced one of the two class walls. She didn't have to turn around to see the happy smile that was sure on her face.

"Are you okay, Sam?" Tucker asked as they sat down. She scooped up a spoonful before answering.

"Just fine. Why?" He gave her a look of disapproval.

"It's not healthy to hold things in, Sam. I don't know if you've gotten close to anyone over the years, but if you haven't, I think we should talk before you explode." She opened her mouth to respond but Danny and Taylor were quickly approaching. "Not to mention I have a couple of things I want to let off to." Tucker quickly added before they sat down.

Danny was about to sit next to an open spot by Tucker when Taylor beat him to it. He hesitantly took the only available seat by Sam.

_It's fine_, he thought. _We were best friends. Sitting next to her won't kill me._

It came close.

* * *

_**AN: Yeah so I tried different POVs here and i really don't know if i should stick with one or just do all of them. Oh, well, it makes good practice writing all of them. R&R!**_


	7. Chapter 6

_**An: I was going to wait until the weekend to make this super long, but I'm going to be busy so tada! This chapter was suppose to be a lot more angry than it turned out to be, but I guess my mind wouldn't let things stay like that.**_

_**I do not own Danny Phantom.**_

* * *

_**Danny's POV**_

The rain was softly hitting the large window where we were all sitting. The wind carried it over and it was slowly coming down harder and harder. The street became abandoned quickly and nobody was brave enough to be out in the rain. I listened to the rain as it fell to the ground, ignoring the conversation that Taylor and Tucker were in. Sam was also unusually quiet. She only came in every now in then in their conversation.

It was raining the day we last saw each other. It was also raining _that day_. The day that I sacrificed so much for. I laughed slightly at the irony.

"What?" Sam turned to me.

"Nothing." I said with a sad smile.

"Come on spit it out." She said with what almost looked like a force smile. She's trying. She's trying to form some kind of stable ground between us.

"It's just that it was raining. _It was always raining_. Through everything." She looked at me confused.

She responded uncertainly. "Well, it's September, so I guess it makes since that it's raining."

Wait. It is September. And not just any September day. It was _today_. Slowly, I felt it all come from the back of my head will the reminder was hidden. All the emotions. Everything. I turned my head sharply. Not here, I thought, not now.

"Danny?" The alarm in her voice was there. I can't hold it in. I have to get out.

"I'm sorry, Sam. I have to go." I quickly threw out the remainder of my yogurt and slipped into my leather jacket as I headed out the door.

"Hey, where are you going?" I heard Taylor ask right before the door swung close.

_Dam, we came in Tucker's car._

I walked down the street headed to the train station nearby. The rain was pouring now. Thunder crackled in the sky so loud I thought my ears would burst. Well, I think it was the thunder making me feel this way, but deep down I knew exactly what it was. The memory sent a cold chill down my spine.

Despite the thunder, I could hear the set of feet that I've heard a hundred times. Running to hand me a thermos. Running from ghosts. Running to give me fist-aid. Running to knock some sense into me...Running into my arms...

"Danny!" Sam yelled loudly over the rain. "Danny, wait up!" I didn't slow down, but Sam was always a good runner. She grabbed my shoulder and stopped me. I turned around reluctantly. The rain flattened her hair around her pale face. Her make-up must've been waterproof because it wasn't smeared at all. She looked beautiful in the rain.

"What's wrong?" Her voice sounded so calming. I almost broke by just the sound of her concerned voice.

"Nothing. Don't worry. I just have to go." I tried turning away but she grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"Hey! I'm trying to talk to you!" She yelled. Her face contorted angrily.

"Sam, I'm fine just let me go." I tugged put she didn't budge.

"Stop lying to me!" She yelled once more. I don't if it was because I was emotionally unstable or because she was annoying me that I couldn't help but get angry at the way she was yelling.

"What do you want me to say?! _No, I'm not fine?_! Because I am! Stop trying to make wine out of water!"

"Danny, I-"

"No! Just stop! All of this! _We aren't friends anymore!_ We aren't anything! It's best if you just leave me alone, Sam! We have nothing to talk about!" I tried once more to break free from her death grip but she grabbed my arm with both of her hands.

"Sam, either I leave or you leave! There's nothing we have to dis-"

"Stop!" She yelled into my face.

"Stop what?!" I yelled back. I felt my anger connect with my ghost side. My eyes were probably a blazing green.

"Stop trying to push me away! When will you understand that you can't do that to me?! _When will you finally realize what you're doing?!_" Her voice was angry but that wasn't what worried me. It was also broken. And hurt. And so tired. I looked into her amethyst eyes and saw that they were glazed. She was trying her best not to fall apart in front of me.

"Sam-"

"Don't! Listen to me! You've ripped me into pieces and you're doing it again by not letting me in! I loved you so much! Did you know that?! Did you ever even stop to _see_!?" Of course I did! I wanted to yell back, but she kept yelling on.

"I lived for the past four years on my own. With no one to confine in. At one point I almost lost the one person who really cared about me. The only person that I could trust in not because they had the same blood that I have coursing in my veins! But because they've earned my trust!" Grandma Manson. Something happened.

I was slowly relaxing. "Sam, I didn't know. I…" I was at lost of words. I reached out to caress her face but she flinched away.

"That's right you didn't know. How could you know? You were gone. " She looked up at me. Her face-despite the rain-I knew was tearstained.

"You know, I'm not event upset about the fact that you broke up with me and broke my heart." Her voice, usually strong and confident, was shaking and unsure. Even in the worst of times, I've never seen her like this.

I did this. I did this to her.

She lingered before continuing, "…what really just…destroyed me was that my worst fear came true." Her sad eyes looked straight into mine.

"We weren't best friends anymore." Her breathing slowly started to pick up.

"Our friendship was gone. The years we spent, gone. Everything I worked for so hard to protect was destroyed." She was holding it all in. Her grip on my arm started to shake.

"The reason we didn't get together _all those years ago_…was nothing but a wonderful memory that I would never ever have again." She inhaled sharply and I knew that she was going to break. I swiftly with out even thinking embraced her in a hug and stepped us over besides a building that had a small roof. Her sobs tore my heart. After awhile, I found myself crying as well.

"I'm sorry, Sam. I never wanted to loose our friendship. But it was something, I had to do."

"Why?" She looked up at me. I could feel her shift in my arms. It felt so familiar. "After everything Danny, why can't you tell me?" Her voice was so fragile.

"It's above me, Sam. I'm not allowed to tell you. I want to tell you. I want to tell all of you, but I can't. Not yet at least. Maybe one day, but I can't now. I hope you can understand that."

"If you promise to tell me one day?" She gave me a soft smile. And I hugged her tightly as she leaned back into my chest.

"I promise."

"Friends?" She asked muffled through my chest that I almost didn't hear it over the rain.

"Best friends."

* * *

**_Danny's POV_**

"You were trying to keep it a secret, weren't you?" I smirked as I dried off my head with a blue towel.

We decided to get out of the rain before we died of hypothermia or something worse. We ran back to Sam's car which was still parked by the studio. She drove to her house which wasn't that far at all from where the studio was. While she took a shower-nothing happened-I called Tuck and Tay to tell them where we were and to invite them over so we could all catch up together. I jumped in to take a shower and Sam went to go get me some dry clothes from a store near by. She brought me-not to my surprise at all- dark denim jeans and a black shirt.

Right now, Sam was making chicken alfredo in her kitchen. The house wasn't that huge. It was a two-floor house with a basement. The top floor was mostly a small green house that had a small room where Sam has been making all of her artwork.

She had an updated appliance kitchen-most likely her parents' doing- and that was the only room that was remolded. Her cherry wood floors matched her warm colored wooden furniture. A glass rectangular coffee table was in the center of the living room. Creamed covered couches surrounded the coffee table. A light lavender colored rug with some kind of black flower design was the only bright color in the room. Her fireplace was lit when I came out of the bathroom.

"Maybe, I was…" I saw her from the living room which was connected to the living room as she reached for a drainer from a cabinet. She placed it into the sink and picked up the pasta. She poured it into the drainer and the steam rose to the ceiling.

"Maybe?"

"Okay," She put the drained pasta back into the pot. "I was."

"But what was the point? Didn't you think we would find out eventually?" I walked into the kitchen and leaned against the kitchen island.

"Well, I would've tried but I obviously failed." She turned around, turned to her left, and reached for a white jar of alfredo sauce. She placed it on top of the marble counter by the stove. She lifted the lid where she was cooking the chicken breasts and started flipping them.

"Would you mine opening that while I do this, Danny?" I snatched the jar and opened it. I opened the nearest drawer and to my luck, I reached in and grabbed a spoon.

"Pour in about half of it." Sam said as she glanced at me. I poured the sauce and stirred it with the noodles.

"Not bad, Fenton." She places the lid back on the pan and gently took the spoon from my hand. "Never thought I see the day were you'd help me cook something healthy."

I stepped back and leaned against the counter besides her. "Well, it's not the first time I've cooked if that's shocking to you." She smiled. "This is actually one of my specialties." I gave her a toothy grin.

"Well who would have guessed that you knew how to do something else besides boiling water?" She sprinkled in some spices in unlabeled shakers.

"I don't know if I should be offended by that or not." I laughed.

"Well, I don't if you're lying to me or not-"

"I'm not." I said quickly.

"…But, nobody makes this as good as I do. So I doubt you're specialty could beat mine." She mixed the remainder of her ingredients and lowered the temperature.

"Wanna' bet?" She turned to me, one hand leaning on the counter for support.

"Okay, but lets make things _interesting_." She inched closer to me.

"How so?" She placed her hand on her chin mock thinking about what she already had planned.

"Hmm, I don't know…oh! I got it. If your pasta-which I highly doubt-is better than mine, you get to spend a whole day with me and we do whatever you want…."

"Deal."

"Wait, you want to think this through. When I win, because I will," I rolled my eyes. "Then you have to spend 4 hours-because I'm not that cruel despite what you guys always thought-with non other than you're number one fan." Her smirk widened as she saw my face go into complete horror.

"No…you aren't talking about-"

"Yes, Danny. I'm talking about Carol Shepard...And you have to eat toast." She smiled in triumph already guessing the scenario that I was imagining in my head. Carol Shepard was my stalker. The girl almost climbed through my window once for crying out loud. Out of all the fans I had in the entire world, she was the one who was probably the most obsessed with me. I use to have a restraining order but I always thought those were stupid-considering Sam's parents use to have one with me and Sam-so I cancelled it about a year ago. I made sure she didn't find out though.

"Sam, don't you think that a little-"

"Do I think that this is the easiest bet you ever made? Right, cause your pasta is so much better than mine."

"I haven't even tasted yours." She smirked at me thinking she could come out on top.

"Fine, you're on, Sam." I stuck my hand out and she shook it.

"Who's had your pasta?" She walked around to grab some plates.

"Taylor and Tucker."

"Perfect."

* * *

**_Sam's POV_**

"Sam, I'm sorry but, his pasta is better!" Tucker placed his plate in the sink. "And I don't even like this kind of food that much." He plopped down on the couch next to Danny.

"What?! Sam's is much better! You guys wouldn't know good quality vegan if it slapped you in the face!" She came back from the kitchen and sat back next to me on the couch across from them.

"I should have known." Danny said while shaking his head. "Tay was obviously going to pick Sam's. It's vegan."

"Whatever, I still can't get over the fact you eat meat now!" Tucker said in disbelief.

"I don't eat that much meat." I clarified.

"Still, that was an important moment in your life. I wish I would've of been there." We all rolled our eyes at Tucker's very unhealthy passion for meat.

"How about we call it a tie?" I placed my glass of wine back on the coffee table and clasped my hand together. "You have to eat four pieces of toast and I have to spend four hours doing whatever you want."

"Make it 3 pieces of toast and you have a deal." I stared in silence until he caved. "Fine, four it is." I smiled triumphantly.  
"Just like old times." Tucker sighed.

"Well, I for one want to make a toast." Taylor raised her glass of wine. "To the renew of a very good friendship and the start of another." She smiled at me and I'm genuinely returned it back. And no, it wasn't because I found out they weren't dating. I swear it's not that. But, because I'm really starting to like this girl. No wonder they all became friends.

We clanked our glasses together and took a sip. We have so much to catch up on.

This will surely be a long night.

* * *

**_AN: First, Danny and Sam are friends! Don't get confused about that. Second, yeah, the carol thing just happened. It probably won't be important. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed and taken there time to actually read this. I think it's going to be one more chapter, maybe two, before I put these guys into a really bad situation. And yes it has to do with that September day..._**

**_R&R!_**


End file.
